The present invention relates heating hydrocarbon feedstocks and separating them into liquid and vapor fractions. In particular, the invention relates to pre-heating hydrocarbon feedstock materials prior to pyrolyzing the feedstocks. More particularly, the invention relates to contacting and vaporization of hydrocarbon feedstocks for an olefins furnace and the mechanical separation of the liquid and vapor components of the feedstock.